Demons of Konogakure
by RedGummies
Summary: On Naruto's fourth birthday a group of villagers were trying to hurt him when a mysterious woman came to his rescue. This woman with a strange power adopted him. Now see a whole new Naruto. An X-over with Yu Yu Hakusho My own OCs!
1. Women can be scary

"Monster!" shouted someone.

"Demon!" called another.

"Why won't you die?!"

"Haven't you've done enough already?!"

"No, stop! O-negai, yamero!" The boy began to run, the mob hot on his tail. He dashed through the alleyways of the village. _Left Right Left Left Right_ A dead-end. He back tracked and took a left. _Left Right Right Left_ Another dead-end. The boy chocked back his tears and turned around. _Gasp_ In front of him was the mob. The shinobi were holding kunai, shuriken, and one even had a kodachi. The civilians were carrying knives, bats, and other less effective yet easy to come by weapons. He shuffled back in fear, his back hitting against the fence blocking his way. He looked over his shoulder and stared at the fence. It was too high for him to jump over... he knew that. He turned back to the crowd and shivered. The crowd was closing in on him like a horde of Akamichi's at an all-you-can-eat BBQ restaurant. He knew yelling wouldn't do him any good. No one came to his rescue, no matter how many times he yelled, but it was the only option left. It was always the only option he had left.

"Help! O-negai, someone help me please! Help, please, help!" he screamed out, tears flowing down his cheeks. His tears brushed against the whisker-like marks on both sides of his cheeks. He didn't know why... What had he ever done to them. He didn't kill anyone... did he- No, he didn't. He shook his head. Of course he didn't, he knew he didn't, and so did the old man...

"_Ji-ji..._" he whispered. "_Where are you?_" No one answered him. A shinobi wearing an animal mask came forward. He had a kunai in one hand and a kodachi in the other. The shinobi raised his left hand over his head and paused for a second.

"Time to die, demon." The boy cowered against the fence. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come, like it always did... Nothing happened.

"Ahhhhhh!" He quickly opened his eyes and gasped at the sight. A woman stood behind the shinobi. She pressed one of his hands behind his back and the other to the side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she questioned. The boy shivered. This woman... she was scary. The man grunted and looked out of the corner of his eyes at the woman.

"We're killing the demon." he replied, hissing as the woman began to squeezed his wrists.

"Bullshit." she hissed dangerously. "You were trying to hurt an innocent little boy." The boy gasp... someone was actually defending him. But...

"No, don't!!" he shouted. The woman looked back at him. He dropped to his knees, one hand stretched out. He was sobbing.

"Don't... O-negai... please, don't. They'll hurt you! Please... yamero, o-negai." The woman's eyes softened, but her grip on the man tightened. He grunted and bit back another grunt.

"Bitch..." he hissed out. _SMACK_ The boy opened his eyes again. The shinobi was lying down, his mask a couple of feet away from him, holding his hurt cheek.

"This is your last chance... Go away. Get the hell out of my sight, and leave this poor boy a lone." her voice was low. She wasn't yelling, but she was loud enough to be heard. The shinobi scoffed at her.

"Boy?" he asked. He pointed at the boy behind him. "This isn't a boy." he called. "This... this _thing__**,**_" he spat, "This thing isn't a boy. It's a demon!!" he roared. The crowd behind the woman roared in agreement. The woman looked over her shoulder at them and turned back to the man on the ground.

"A demon you say." He nodded in agreement. She snorted.

"I don't give a shit if he is a real god damned demon!" she yelled. "Accusing him of being a demon doesn't justify the fact that you're trying to hurt a little boy!" The boy gasp, tears welling up in his eyes. This woman... she was defending her. He heard a roar. The shinobi on the ground got back up and charged at the woman.

"No, don't hurt her!" he shouted at him, but it fell on deft ears. The woman did nothing and waited for the shinobi to try and hurt her. He squinted his eyes shut and covered his ears.

"_No..._" he whispered. _GURGLE_ He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the gruesome scene. The woman was alright... but the shinobi was on the ground holding his neck. He gasped. The man was bleeding... he wouldn't last long. He looked back at the woman and she smiled at him. His heart felt warm... it never felt that way before...

The woman turned back around and stared down at the crowd. They began yelling. There were too many voices yelling at the same time. He didn't understand what they were saying. In an instant screams filled the alleyway. Protruding from her back were these shadow-like... things.

"_Hands_" a little voice told him. Those were shadow hands coming out of her back. Each hand pierced into each person in the mob. A dozen of them fell to the ground in a heep. The rest turned to run. There was fear in their eyes... they were afraid of dieing. The hands lashed forward and struck down every last person. In a few seconds everyone in the alleyway that were trying to hurt the boy was dead. He stared in awe at the woman before him. She turned back towards him and smiled warmly. That smile that made his heart warm. She walked over to him and bent down so she was staring him in the eyes.

"Daijobu?" she asked quietly.

"H-hai... hai."

"O-genki desu ka?"

"Genki desu." She smiled and held out her hand. He stared at it. She chuckled and nudged her head at the hand.

"Hold my hand... I'll take you to the Hokage."

"Ji-ji?!" he asked. She chuckled again.

"Hai." He cautiously took her hand and she slowly pulled him to his feet. She stood up next to him and gently combed her fingers through his head.

"C'mon..." he nodded and they began walking.

* * *

"So, you're just passing through?" asked an elderly man. The man in front of him sighed and nodded his head again.

"Hai... my wife and I were just passing through." The old man nodded cautiously.

"And where is your wife?" he asked. The man shrugged his shoulders.

"I' unno..."

"Nante?" The man's eye twitched.

"I meant to say that I have no clue where my wife has gone too. She said something about going out for a walk... she's very claustraphobic and tends to leave a small area when there are too many people around."

"I see, and when will she be coming back?"

"Hell if I know..." The old man sighed and made a gesture with his hand. A couple of cloaked people with animal masks appeared in the room.

"Now then, could you give a description of your wife to my Anbu here and they shall find her for you."

"There's no need for that." came a voice. The group turned towards the door and saw the woman from earlier and the small boy in her arms. She walked over to the man and kissed him on the lips.

"Have you been causing trouble?" she asked him.

"Iie... I've been behaving."

"Honto?"

"...Baka..." She lightly hit him in the chest.

"Quiet you." She turned towards the old man and gave a sweet smile.

"As for you..." her smiled dropped and a venomous expression took it's place. "I found a group of villagers, a few shinobi, and an Anbu trying to kill this little boy. I may be just passing through and I'm not accustomed to how you run things around here in your village but I'm pretty god damned sure you don't allow adults to beat the shit out of a little boy!" she yelled, releasing a massive amount of killing intent. The woman's husband slowly inched his way to the door. She placed the boy on the floor and walked up to the old man's desk. She reached over and hauled him up at eye level by the scruff of his collar.

"You've got ten seconds to give me a reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you, old man." she hissed. The Anbu were prepared to intercept when two shadow hands protruded from her back and held them at bay. She huffed at the old man but dropped him right back into his seat, but she didn't let the Anbu go. The little boy shuffled across the room to the old man.

"Ji-ji..." he whispered. The old man smiled slightly at the boy and turned his attention back at the woman. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the man.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you the reason. It is a SS-Rank secret."

"I see... I want to adopt the little boy I rescued tonight." The old man's tobacco pipe fell out of his mouth. His mouth opened and closed like a fish. He shook his head and stood up.

"I can't allow you to do that. I appreciate your concern but since you are new here and do not know the boy's condition." he gave the little boy a look to keep him quiet. "I have reason to not trust you." The woman snorted.

"So you have no reason to trust a stranger, but you trust a group of people who were out for this boy's blood? That's pretty fucked up..." she sneered. The old man held his gaze.

"I'm sorry, but that is final." The woman walked back up to the man and stood in front of him, staring him down. She was clearly taller than the old man, but the boy didn't know which was stronger.

"I know all about the boy's tenant. I know about the fact that he's a jinchurikii." She whispered low enough for the boy to not have heard but loud enough to shake the old man.

"Who told you this?"

"1) The Anbu that was trying to kill the boy told me he was a demon so I just went ahead and took a guess. 2) You're in no position to question me. I saved the boy's life, you're in **my** debt. And 3) **you** told me." she answered.

"I haven't spoken a word about this to you or your husband."

"I'm a mother fucking mind reader. A whole lot of information about the boy has been swimming around in your head constantly. It was easy to get the information I wanted and more. Now then, here are your options. A) You can let me adopt the boy. B) Once I adopt him I can and will take him out of the village. C) If I can't take him out of the village than you have no right to question me if I end up killing a whole lot of your denizens in not only self defense but to keep the boy a live. D) You don't let me adopt the boy and I take him by force. E) If I do take him by force than there will be a whole lot of death and mass destruction in my wake and he is **never** coming back. Those are your five options. Choices A through C are less of a hassle, yet it won't cause too much collateral damage. At least with those choices not only is the boy safe but you can still keep tabs on him. Choices D through E are not so good. Either way those choices have a lot of death on your hands and the boy is never going to be coming back and you pretty much just failed the boy's father. I've search the banks of your mind and know **everything** there is to know about this boy. I'm a negotiator, and I'll be willing to become an interrogator and or a ninja once the boy and I return. I'll be the boy's permanent mother and where he goes I go. Also, just a little confession but I killed a mob and an Anbu in less than five seconds before we came here. Not only will you be losing the boy but you'll be loosing a potential interrogator, an excellent shinobi, a professional negotiator, and a whole lot of man power because I do plan on killing people in my wake. Now then, either you agree to allow me to adopt the boy and we agree on a few terms, or you loose the boy, by force, and a whole lot of other people at the same time. I'm a very patient woman, but I do have my limits, so which is it going to be." The old man was flabbergasted. Not only had a woman he just met saved the boy he cared so much about, but she displayed a large amount of power, had the balls to challenge him, and outsmarted him to boot. This power would no doubt turn the council towards his side, but he had no information on the woman and if this were a ploy to hurt the boy...

"I have no intention of hurting boy." she spoke up. The old man began to worry his bottom lip. Even though it was a great risk, all the pros of this risk greatly out weighed the cons. The old man sighed.

"Fine... you can adopt the boy." The two Anbu stared in awe and shock. Not only did this woman have the balls to challenge Lord Hokage, she actually got him to give in to her demands.

"Excellent. Now then, here are the terms; You allow me to leave the village and the boy goes with me. Every month I give you a report of the boy's progress. If I fail to give you a report without specifying a change in the date of delivery than you can send in some of your Anbu to retrieve the boy and he'll go back without any hassle on my part. I'll keep him out of the village for a number of years until..."

"The genin exams will be in eight years, I want him back by then."

"Then he'll return in eight years, unharmed but stronger. I'll be allowed to teach the boy anything I choose, but it won't be anything lethal. You'll have to provide me with certain reading material. I want to be allowed into your achieves and grab a few scrolls, any that you'll allow me, make a few copies of the scroll and give you the originals. I'm fluent in several languages so I'll write the copies in a different text to ensure privacy. You have my word when I say I won't leak any information to outsiders. I make sure the boy is safe, healthy, and happy and I'll bring him back. He'll be allowed to write you any letters at any time and anyone else he wants to and if I ever mistreat him he has the full right to record any misbehavior on my part in his letters and you have full authority to come and get him. Agreed?" The old man reluctantly nodded.

"Excellent. Go and make a contract as well as get me the adoption papers and I'll be out of your hair before you know it." The old man motioned for the two Anbu, who were released once the man agreed to allow the woman to adopt the boy, and the two left to get all the papers necessary. The woman smiled warmly and knelt down to the boy.

"Now then, I know I'm not your real mother, but I'm willing to raise you like you were my own flesh and blood. Watashi no namae wa Urameshi Tsukiko desu. O-namae wa nan desu ka?" she asked.

"Watashi no namae wa Uzumaki Naruto desu... Arigato."

"Doitashimashite, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Japanese Translations;

O-negai: please  
Yamero: stop  
Ji-ji: grandfather  
Daijobu: are you okay?  
Hai: yes  
O-genki desu ka: How are you?  
Genki desu: I'm fine  
Nante: what  
Iie: no  
Honto: really?  
Baka: idiot, moron  
Watashi no namae wa ... desu: My name is...  
O-namae wa nan desu ka: What is your name?  
Arigato: thank you  
Doitashimashite: you're welcome.


	2. Four years later and my new big brother

The wide grasslands of Fire Country were lush with various plants; roses, tulips, shrubs, worm root, and various carnations covered a small fenced part of the land. To the south, on the eastern side of the garden was a large maze. The walls of the maze were rose bushes of a large size. A stone statue of one of the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac hid at every dead-end. At the center of the maze was a large Dragon statue. It's tail curled up, creating a small pool for the water that trickled out of it's mouth. The fountain held an ominous aura to it.

Past the maze, towards the north lay a large manor. The house had two floors, yet it was wide enough to be considered a small apartment complex. Thorn covered vines snaked up the left wall of the house, while chrysanthemums lined the outer walls of the house.

* * *

"Kyah, hyuah! _Swish _Tah,towah! _Swish Swish_ Gyaah! _Clank_" Grunts and the sound of metal clashing echoed from the back of the house. At the center of a large training circle stood two fighters. One fighter had spiked black hair. Small stripes of white, shaping into the sides of a star, lined along the man's bangs. A white bandana held against his forehead. Cold, calculating, crimson eyes bore into his opponent. Though he was short in stature, he held himself like a beast in battle. His opponent...

A small boy with spiked, golden yellow hair, stood before the man. The boy's eyes were a deep shade of blue, yet a small speck of red was present. The boy was wearing battered clothing and he was greatly out of breath. The man wasn't even sweating.

The boy charge, yelling out. He swiped his sword in a horizontal line. The man easily dodged.

_Left_ he swung, _Right Left Right Right _The man dodged them all. The boy readjusted his footing and swung his sword upwards in a diagnol line. _Clank_ his strike was parried quickly.

"Gyeh!" The boy grunted as he tried to shift the weight of the man's sword, but the man's grip was too firm. _Swish_ The boy's shirt ripped, showing a diagonal line that would have struck his heart had the man put any pressure on the blow.

"I win." he stated simply. The boy pouted, dropping to the floor. He lied on his back, staring into the sky before he let out a loud wail. He thrashed around on the ground, kicking and screaming.

"No fair! No fair!" the boy yelled. A sighed escaped the man's lips as he watched the boy having a temper tantrum.

"Hiei, Naruto-chan, time for lunch!" a woman called. The little boy, Naruto instantly stood up.

"RAMEN!" he shouted as he ran for the house. _Smack _The man, Hiei, twitched on the floor. He couldn't believe how easily the boy got over his lost just by the mention of food.

Naruto was growing at an even pace. Though Naruto was still short for his age his bone weren't showing anymore and his complexion darkened a great amount. He was now sporting an eastern tan, which complimented his eyes and hair very well.

* * *

The woman who adopted him, Tsukiko, was a kind yet strict person. She had praised Naruto for the smallest things, yet reprimanded him over trivial matters. She was a harsh slave driver but Naruto wasn't complaining. She drilled mathematics, science, writing, reading, vocabulary, and other general skills into Naruto's brain, sometimes through harsh smacks across the head with a newspaper. Whenever Naruto would swear or strike out he'd get a whip to the ass by her belt. He learned quickly that it was foolish to anger her. She was gentle with him, like he was a porcelain doll, yet she could be brutal with him like a hardened warrior in battle. All in all, she was the greatest thing to happen to Naruto since ramen... or the old man... in between those two. When Naruto had first learned that his mother was a demon he was very skeptical. Naruto then recalled the encounter with the mob that were trying to kill him. As the scenario replayed in his mind he realized that the possibility wasn't as unbelievable as he first thought. Tsukiko explained to Naruto the different types of demons in the world. Not only were there different types of demons but demons were able to blend in with humans and acted in many ways like they did. There were demons as kind as the old man and herself, and demons who were as mean as the villagers who attacked him.

Tsukiko described herself as a Twilae. A Twilae was a shadow demon. They had a physical form that resembled something out of fiction, and a separate form to blend in, like the one she had now. She had control over shadows, and could create creatures out of them. She was an empathic person as well as a telepathy and she had telekinesis.

The man Naruto had first met, Tsukiko's husband, was a little on the weird side. His name is Yusuke, and from what he told Naruto, he apparently died twice and lived to tell about. Yusuke was a half demon, called a Mazoku. Yusuke was very energetic, much like Naruto himself was, yet he tended to have a brash side to him. He was incredibly strong but he lost sparring matches against Tsukiko.

The man training Naruto is Hiei. Hiei was a skilled swordsman and a full demon. He was a mixed between an ice apparition and a fire demon. He had the Jagan Eye, which was a third eye that he covered with a bandanna, that allowed him telepathy and enhancement over dark techniques like the "Dragon of the Darkness Flame" technique.

Hiei's wife, and Tsukiko's best friend, Momo, was very... strange. Naruto avoided her on many occasions. She was lively and would always play with him when Yusuke couldn't. She had an obsession with pornography, blood, and fighting. She enjoyed talking about blood and sex, and she enjoyed fighting. She didn't care if it was a ninjutsu battle, kenjutsu, taijutsu, or even genjutsu, as long as it was a fight she was the first one to accept, regardless of the level of the opponent or the opponent themselves.

* * *

Naruto ran into the house like the Shinigami himself was after him. He could smell them. His mom's homemade ramen, rice, beans, teriyaki, sashimi, onigiri, and best of all her homemade chocolate cake, or as he likes to call it the "Super duber mega awesome chocolate frosted fudged dipped cake". It was the one food he enjoyed most besides ramen.

Tsukiko used her "spectros" to set the table while she was in the kitchen finishing up the last of the cake. She wiped the bead of sweat off her forehead.

"Sheesh, why does the AC go on the frits?" she muttered as she gathered up all the food and moved into the dining room.

"Lunch time everyone!" she called and stepped back a few feet. A large rumbling sound shook the house. Two dust clouds entered the dining room and the sound of people gobbling up food started. She sighed and shook her head as she watched Naruto and Yusuke shoving pounds on pounds of food down their throat.

"Fth ith lely 'ood" (This is really good) Yusuke commented. Tsukiko rolled her eyes.

"You always say that."

"Bwell ith twoo." (Well it's true)

"Hez bwight." (He's right)

"Tell it to the judge bud. Trying to surgar me up ain't getting you that chocolate cake short cake." she responded and lightly tapped Naruto on the head.

"So, how's training with Hiei?" she asked as she sat down at the table herself. Naruto swallowed a chunk of the teryaki he was currently chewing.

"It was great!" he paused, letting her wipe his mouth clean. "Hiei ojisan is soo cool! But he doesn't let me win. Not even once!" he complained. Tsukiko snorted.

"Well of course not, short-pants-" she ignored the loud 'Hey' from Naruto. "If he let you win even once then your ego would get bigger than it already is and I don't need no god damn stick-up-his-ass brooder in my house."

"But wasn't Hiei like that?" Yusuke commented. Tsukiko gave him the 'look'. Not the 'you're so dead' look but the 'what are you, stupid?' look.

"He was dropped off an island in the sky when he was only a few days old. You'd be bitter too bitch. I'm talking about the brooders who think their life is the worst and so they should get what they want. Hiei never used that as an excuse for his actions. The brooders I'm taking about are like those whiny little sons-of-a-bitches."

"There's a difference?"

"Fuck if I know, I ain't a brooder. But I got me a PhD in Psychology, so I could be right."

"Or you could be assuming things."

"That too.-" _Smack!_ "Boy, put that cake down." she scolded as she waved her fork around at Naruto for trying to sneak his desert before he even finished his vegetables.

"Eat your god damned veggies or I'm a beat yo' ass!" she said with an accent to match.

"So, it'd be good training to withstand pain."

"Boy, don't be back-sassing me. Either you eat your veggies or you ain't gonna be no god damn ninja." Naruto gasped in shock.

"You wouldn't!" he shouted.

"The hell I would, shorty mc-bitch! Don't tempt me foo'." Yusuke hit his forehead on the table.

"Retards... I'm surrounded by retards." he muttered. _Fwahp_

"Owe, what the fuck woman?!" Yusuke cried as he rubbed his sore head. Tsukiko backhanded him again with a newspaper.

"That's for calling me a retard." she swatted him again.

"Owe!"

"And that's for back-sassing. Now do I need to send your ass to the couch tonight, or are you gonna shut up and-" _Fwak!_

"Owe!"

"Boy, don't try sneaking a fast one on me when I'm beating the shit outa' your father, got it?" Naruto grumbled but went back to eating his vegetables. He growled at them as he popped one into his mouth and chewed slowly. He made gagging sounds while holding his neck. _Fwak_

"Owe!"

"I know a fake choke when I see one you little-" Tsukiko froze and turned towards the doorway leading to the front of the house. She narrowed her eyes and got up, putting her napkin down as she made her way to the porch.

"Babe?" Yusuke called after her.

* * *

He panted as he rushed through the maze. He had already passed the middle of the maze and by the way the traps were becoming more deadly he had a feeling he was reaching the end. He huffed as he jumped over a spike pit. He ducked and rolled under the logs that were swinging side to side in an order to stop him. It seemed as if the garden-like maze was alive. A bright light came from his right, the sunlight blocked out by the dense bushes that fell inward, restricting his vision. He tsked but rushed towards the light. His red, three tomoed eyes shone. The tomoes connected and formed a three edged pinwheel. The pinwheel started spinning. The man's vision enhanced greatly. He could see the dark colored chakra running along the entire maze. Either the maze was really alive or someone with great power was controlling it.

"_Only one way to find out_" he thought as he continued on.

He entered a large clearing. In front of him was a large manor. The grass was neatly cut and he could see the chrysanthemums lined up against the porch.

"What are you doing here?" called out a voice. He turned on his heel and stared at the woman who suddenly appeared on the porch. He narrowed his eyes. He hadn't sensed her at all. She eyed him calmly.

"You're just a boy... thirteen if I'm right. A kekkei genkai, derived from another if I'm correct." He twitched in surprise. Most wouldn't be able to catch the light twitch but she did.

"It's the only way you can pass the maze. Only a kage could pass through without dying... or someone with enough demon blood in them." His hand twitched as he began reaching for his katana.

"You're him... that Uchiha kid, Itachi was it." Itachi gripped his katana and unsheathed it. He winced and glanced down at his wounded thigh. When he averted his eyes back they widened considerably. In an instant the woman was gone and a strong grip held both his hands at bay. He shivered in fear, and a slight rush came over him. His eyes drooped as a strange feeling came over him. He slumped into the woman's arms, unconscious and unaware of the changes he made to the course of history.

* * *

Tsukiko watched as the teen slept on the couch. His soul and mind were emotionally damaged. It wasn't hard for her to repair his soul, but his mind would heal on it's own. His resolves on right and wrong were mixed up for his level of experience. Other than that, he suffered from slight malnutrition and mild insomnia. All in all, most adults in his state of mind would have off-ed themselves by now.

"_Has a lot of potential, this one... still, sealing up those eyes of his are my first priority._" she thought. Sighing she stood up and walked over to a desk. Opening the second draw, the first row, she pulled out an ink pot and an ink brush. She made a small cut on her finger and let a few dozen drops of blood fall into the pot. With her other hand still holding the bowl she channeled her youkai into it, mixing together part of her spirit into the ink. Satisfied with the amount she had she walked back to Itachi. She sat down on the chair and dipped the brush into the bowl. Letting the brush soak up some of the ink she began writing sutras and different kanjis while mumbling several incantations. She had allowed herself to become a part of the world known as sealings. When word first hit the demon world of Jinchurikii she immediately set out to find out everything there was to know about sealings and sealing rituals. She and Yusuke had made a vow to help any Jinchurikii they came across with. Yusuke had grown up without a father and with a drunken mother who was out most of the time. He knew the struggle it was to having to be forced to do things for yourself. Tsukiko had come from a decent family. She was adopted by her grandparents because of her drug abusing parents. Her mother had allowed herself to seek immediate help but her father dwelt deeper into the black hole of addiction. She suffered from medical complications due to the many that dwelt in her family. She lived a good life, yet had ended up feeling the pain of loss. Due to the medical issues, physical and mental, she pulled herself into a depression and lost contact with the outside world. As she dwelt in her thoughts she became more open and aware of the world around her. She became aware of the corruption, of pain, loneliness, and the ideas and behaviors of those around her. She was slowly becoming an empathetic person. As she met more and more people, barely her first term in high school, her family was slaughtered and her hidden demon blood awakened. Suffering from the flooding emotions within her she went insane and caused a rip between her reality and Yusuke's own dimension. Her reality shattered and the remnants of her pass dimension were locked within her memories. With her knew found powers she sought help, and soon learned to control her abilities. With the help of her new found friends she went out to make sure that no one suffered. Even though her experiences weren't as bad as someone else, she wanted to build a Utopia, but only one step at a time. She wanted to end suffering, if not for the whole world, than at least for children. Adults could heal over time, children however were much harder to break through to.

She finished up sealing off the boy's eyes and rested her back on her chair. She sighed as she thought back to her world. Even though there was suffering where she lived, she still couldn't help miss it, but she wouldn't let another world suffer as bad as her's was going to if they had continued on the way they did. A groan interrupted her from her thoughts and she looked over to see Itachi slowly sitting up.

"Don't try moving around too soon." she scolded. He jumped and a hand flew to his hidden kunai pouch...? He felt around but couldn't find it. A twirling sound brought him out of his search and he saw the woman holding the pouch and twirling one of his kunais in her hand.

"I'm not an idiot. I removed all of the weapons you had on you, even the hidden ones. Now then, I might as well let you know that I sealed off your doujutsu. You can still channel chakra to your eyes for enhanced vision, but the Sharingan is off limits."

"What, why?" He yelled out in frustration but quickly covered his mouth. His eyes were wide and his cheeks flushed. She raised an eyebrow before it began to slightly move because of her twitching eye.

"Dumbass clans..." she muttered to herself.

"You can show emotion if you want." she told him.

"Shinobi don't show emotion." he stated tonelessly.

"...You did just a minute ago."

"..."

"..."

"..Hn.."

"You're from a pretty stuck up clan, aren't you?"

"Hn?"

"Yup... you're stuck up alright. Now then, either you start talking in complete sentences and don't say the word 'Hn' and I won't have to hurt you."

"...Hn..." _Thwak!_

"Owe!! What was that for?" Tsukiko shrugged her shoulders as she began twirling the kunai again, as if she didn't just hit him in the head with the butt if the weapon.

"I told you, either you stop 'Hn'-ing or you'll end up with a concussion."

"..."

"And I'll do the same if you choose to ignore me."

"_Sigh_ Fine."

"Good! What were you doing in my territory?"

"I was running from Hunter Nin."

"Why were you running?"

"I was given a mission by the council to eliminate the Uchiha because they were planning a coup de'tat. I was told to kill everyone, but I left my brother alive. I couldn't kill him."

"If it was a mission, why were you being chased?"

"The council didn't want anyone to know the truth. They were afraid of a conspiracy."

"But why you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you volunteer for the mission?"

"No, why?"

"They wanted to get rid of you. They could've gotten anyone else, but instead they chose you. Since your thirteen I'd have to say you were a prodigy. Many times they begin to fear people with skill like yourself, and I have reason to suspect they chose you to get rid of you."

"...They were always afraid of me..."

"Except you brother, right?"

"Hai."

"You can stay here, in my house. I know what it's like to be lonely, to be different. People are afraid of what they don't understand. I'll help you in anyone I can." The corner of Itachi's lips slowly twitched upwards.

"Arigato..."

"Urameshi Tsukiko."

"Arigato Urameshi-dono." She smiled at him and gave a small kiss on his forehead.

"First we'll start with meditation. It's a way to get everything off your chest." He slightly flushed and smiled at her shyly.

"And we're gonna have you start smiling more, now then, before I can let you stay, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"My boy, he's adopted, has the Kyuubi sealed inside him... what is your opinion on him?"

"...I believe he should have been hailed as a hero like the Yondaime wanted him to be." She patted him on his head.

"Good! I won't have anyone hurting my boy, and that goes for you too kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"Don't matter, I'm a still call ya' that."


	3. Four more years shit, fangirls!

**Disclaimer**; I only have dibs on Junsei, the receptionist (since she's a minor character), Momo, Tsukiko, and any children Momo has.  
_"Thoughts"  
_Jutsu  
**_"Demonic voices/ Kyuubi/ Inner Sakura/ Summoning speaking"  
"Kyuubi's/ Summoning's thoughts"_**

* * *

Tsukiko sighed as she checked the date on the calender. She had to bring Naruto back to Konoha today. She sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Grumbling she went off to Junsei's crib.  
Junsei was Tsukiko's and Yusuke's baby girl. She was only a year old, but she already showed signs of her powers. It's easy to say that she inherited it from Tsukiko.  
Inside Junsei's room stuff animals, building blocks, and even a few bottle were floating around in a circle, much like a merry-go-round.  
_"Well, it looks like she has telekinesis just like I do."_ Tsukiko thought. She reached down and picked up Junsei. The animals and building blocks all dropped to the floor. All but one of the bottles dropped into the crib. Junsei hovered a bottle in front of Tsukiko.  
"Okay, I get it." Tsukiko grabbed the bottle and began feeding Junsei as she walked out of her room.

* * *

Outside Naruto, Yusuke, and Itachi were training. Naruto had a natural preference to Kick Boxing while Itachi was better at Hiei's sword style, street fighting, Kyokushinkai, and Shorinji Kempo. Itachi excelled far in Shorinji Kempo and used it greatly. He combined the kicks and punches from Shorinji Kempo with Hiei's sword style to better improve himself.  
Training with Yusuke and Tsukiko could only be describe in one word; torture. They had to climb a mountain with weights tied to their legs, and if they slipped they were expected to regain their grip; and they weren't allowed to use their damn chakra! Itachi had only one comment to that; "What the hell?" Naruto's comment was... a little more vulgar; "Mother fucker." And of course, that comment landed him a smack to the ass with the belt. Not only were Naruto's arms and legs hurting, but so were his ass cheeks. Itachi had to refrain from laughing at Naruto or else he would slip off the mountain.  
Then, they had to focus their chakra into one finger, and balance on a spike. One word; "Dude!". It was the only thing Naruto could say without getting a whipping. After spike balancing they had to endure speed training. To summarize speed training, it went something like this; Tsukiko used her "spectros" to throw random shit at them and they had to dodge... while balancing on bamboo sticks fifty feet in the fucking air. Itachi wanted to die right there and he was contemplating suicide too. That earned him a smack across the face. It stung the whole day long.  
Naruto was focused on improving the speed of his kicks, punches, and of course his reflects. Itachi was working on Shorinji Kempo again. He wanted to master it, since it felt so natural to him. He enjoyed training, second only to poky. Oh, the joys of poky; all of that will be explained in a filler episode... if I make one. Yusuke was... well, he was sleeping.  
Tsukiko's eye twitched dangerously. She pulled out her lovely Benelli M4 Super 90. What is a Benelli M4 Super 90 you ask; It's a fucking shotgun. She held the shotgun in one hand and aimed the barrel a few inches away from Yusuke's head. BAM she shot the damn thing.  
Naruto stopped in mid kick and quickly jumped into the bushes for safety. Itachi used Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu to hide underground and avoid any bullets coming his way. Yusuke... screamed like a little bitch. Tsukiko kept firing the shotgun as Yusuke began running around in circles trying to not get shot.  
"Run bitch, run!" she yelled at him. He screamed in terror and kept running until that beautiful (in his opinion) CLICK sound came. Tsukiko stared at the gun and pulled the trigger again. The same CLICK was heard. She grumbled as she put the shotgun back into the dimensional hole stitched into her bra. Why does she had a dimensional hole in her bra you ask; well, how often does a woman take off her bra? Not often boys, not often.  
Junsei was giggling all the time as Yusuke ran for his life. The poor naive baby. Tsukiko readjusted Junsei in her arms and smashed her fist into the ground. The ground split and Itachi came flying out. Naruto poked his head out of the bush and noticed how quiet it had gotten. He sighed in relief and went back out into the clearing.  
"Ohayo okaasan, June-chan!" he called.  
"Naru-chan." she acknowledged. Junsei let out a happy wail and swung her arms around hysterically. Tsukiko held her away from her as she waited for Jusei to calm down. Once Junsei stopped moving she pulled her back and rested her on her hip.  
"Sorry to disappoint boys, but we've gotta pack up and start moving to Konoha." Naruto, Yusuke, and Itachi groaned while Junsei wailed. Tsukiko patted her head to keep her quiet.  
"I know, but a promise is a promise. Now then, Itachi I have to put a henge seal on you, so before we leave meet me in the living room. Now, I already packed mine and Junsei's shit so get moving. We're leaving today, got it?"  
"Hai." they called.  
"Good, now get moving!"

* * *

"Passports?" asked one of the two guards. Tsukiko, Naruto, Junsei, Yusuke, and a henged Itachi stood at the gates to Konohagakure.  
"Sorry, I don't have one, but the Hokage is expecting my son Naruto."  
"Naruto, as in Uzumaki Naruto, the dem- ACK" Tsukiko had reached out and gripped the mans neck. She lifted him up and pulled him so she was in his face.  
"You even think about calling my son a demon..." her eyes bled into a black inky color, _**"I'll Kill You!"**_ she said with a demonic tone. The man nodded his head and she quickly dropped him flat on his ass.  
"Good. Now I'll just let myself in. I know the way to the Hokage's tower." The two guards stared after the group as they walked in without a care in the world.  
As they walked through the marketplace they could feel the glares and sneers aimed at Naruto. He shrunk behind Tsukiko and she gripped his shoulder and pulled him to her side. At every glare she let out killing intent. The crowd quickly rushed away as the killing intent grew.  
"Bastards." she muttered. "The lot of them." She rubbed his back, trying to soothe his nerves.

* * *

The Hokage was sitting in his office, reading his precious Icha Icha novel. He giggled in bliss before he stopped. He looked up from the book, hearing a commotion from outside the door.  
"You can't see the Hokage." called the receptionist.  
"And why the fuck not?!" the Hokage dropped his book in shock. He was in a mix of glee and fear. He contemplated on actually letting the visitors in. On one hand, it was Naruto and he hadn't seen him in over eight years. The other hand, it was Tsukiko, the only woman in the world who had the balls to challenge him... and actually win that challenge. He called out to the receptionist.  
"Let them in!" he could hear the woman stuttering while Tsukiko gave a grunt of approval. He shook his head wondering what he had done to make Kami hate him so. Tsukiko slipped into the room, a baby in one arm and a frightened Naruto at her side. Behind her came her husband and a man he hadn't met before.  
"Sarutobi..." she acknowledged.  
"Tsukiko." he replied. Naruto poked his head out from behind Tsukiko and looked up at the Hokage.  
"Ji-ji!" he called in glee. He ran up and hugged the old man.  
"I missed you ji-ji."  
"I missed you too Naruto-kun. Now then, how have you been?" Naruto smiled brightly and began recalling everything that had happened over the last eight years. He told the old man about the manor they lived in, the training grounds, his surrogate uncle and aunt, the various things he learned, ect. The Hokage smiled appreciatively at Tsukiko and she just waved her hand at him.  
"Sarutobi do you have any silencing seals?"  
"I do, why?"

* * *

The Hokage stroked his beard. He sighed and nodded reluctantly. Tsukiko nodded to the mysterious man and he dropped the seal. There stood Itachi with a calm look on his face. The Hokage gave Tsukiko keys to their new house and the direction to it.  
"Now then, Naruto the Graduation Exams are today, so you had better get going. Here's a note to give to the teacher. His name is Iruka. Now, get going." He shooed them out the door and when they were far away he picked up his book and began reading.  
"Oh..." he giggled perversely.

* * *

Tsukiko gave the keys and directions to the house to a henged Itachi and gave Junsei to Yusuke.  
"I'm going to make sure Naruto gets to the Academy safely." They nodded and went their separate ways.  
Tsukiko glared at everyone as they passed by. Many of the civillians scattered as she leaked out a bit of KI. She sighed as she combed her fingers through Naruto's hair. His hair had grown out so she braided it into a pony tail. It gave him a western look, but he looked good like that. He still had his whisker marks but they were much lighter than before.  
She and Naruto entered the building and headed to the classroom. It was still early and most likely the kids had just settled down in their class. She knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to open it. The door slide open and a tan, dark haired chunin stood at the doorway.  
"How can I help you?" Tsukiko gave him the note from the Hokage and he nodded.  
"Alright then. And you are..?" he looked down at Naruto. Naruto tried to calm his breathing and he spoke shyly.  
"Uzumaki Naruto..." Iruka's eyes widened. He turned towards Tsukiko and gulped as she glared at him.  
"I know you're old enough to remember the Kyuubi. I hope you don't hold anything against my son. I'll give you a warning, and some advice. The warning; if you don't pass him just because of who he is and I will know, I'll kill you slowly. The advice; if you seal up a gallon of water into a gourd, does the water become the gourd? Think about it." Iruka opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He began thinking over what she had just told him. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth.  
"Oh god..."  
"Yes, the same analogy applies to my son as well." Iruka nodded and gently grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto looked back and Tsukiko nodded to him. He waved to her and she waved back as she began walking out of the building. Iruka guided Naruto into the classroom. Naruto stood in front as Iruka got the class's attention.  
"Everyone, this is Naruto and he'll be joining us for the Graduation Exams." A pink haired girl stood up and slammed her hands on her desk.  
"Why does he get to graduate when we had to spend four years in the academy?!" she yelled in frustration.  
"First of all, he got special permission from the Hokage," he ignored the gasps that came from the students, "and second, his mother is a classified academy instructor so he learned everything necessary at home. He's more than qualified to participate even if he hasn't come to the academy." The girl huffed and sat back down in her seat.  
"Naruto, why don't you introduce yourself." Naruto nodded and took a deep breath.  
"Ohayo..." he spoke shyly. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like my okaasan, aniki, otousan, imouto, my ojisan, obasan, and all the homemade food okaasan makes. I dislike making my okaasan made, because she'll hit me, and I hate the training methods she uses. I also dislike mean people, and fangirls too. My hobbies are learning ninjutsu, working on my taijutsu, and studying fuuinjutsu from okaasan. My dream... well, to be the greatest ninja ever, and if I can't be a ninja than I'll become... a ramen chef!" he nodded to himself and looked back at Iruka. Iruka pointed to an empty seat next to a girl with brunette hair. He sighed out but went to the seat anyway.

* * *

The first test was a written exam. It took about ten minutes for everyone to finish. Iruka nodded and called everyone outside.  
The next test was taijutsu. They had five minutes to land as many strikes on Mizuki, Iruka's assistant, as they could. Naruto waited his turn. He was second last, the last person was a blond girl named Ino. Naruto watched as a lot of the girls were ogling a brunette boy. Naruto sighed. His chances of getting on a team with a fan girl rose to ninety-nine percent.  
"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto stepped up and stood in front of Mizuki. He was a man with silver hair and seemed to be a bit stronger at taijutsu than Iruka.  
"Iruka-sensei." he called. Iruka looked up from his clipboard. "Can it be any form of taijutsu?" Iruka nodded.  
"Yes, as long as you don't use ninjutsu or genjutsu."  
"What about enhancers?"  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind... so any taijutsu only?"  
"Yes, any taijutsu."  
"Hai, arigato sensei." Naruto placed his legs together, then inched his left foot forward. He raised his arms so they were halfway covering his face. His fists were just below his nose. He began hopping, rotating from one foot to the other. Mizuki and Iruka looked shocked at the style Naruto was using. They didn't know what style it was. Mizuki shook his head and looked over at Iruka. He nodded and started the timer. Mizuki charged at Naruto. He lifted his right fist and drove it forward. Naruto used the momentum in his feet to pivot his body to the left and delivered a punch to Mizuki's face. He landed a hit and quickly jumped a few feet back. He gave Mizuki a few seconds to recover. Both Iruka and Mizuki looked shocked. Mizuki wiped the blood from his lips. He got a murderous look on his face and pulled out a kunai.  
"Mizuki!" Iruka called. Mizuki charged at Naruto again, kunai in his hand. He slashed his arm down, attempting to cut Naruto. Naruto pivoted again and delivered a quick jab to his chest. Mizuki was pushed back. As he tried to regain his footing Naruto punched again. Naruto quickly gave a dozen quick jabs to Mizuki's face. He punched two more times and quickly turned on his heel and kicked Mizuki in the face. Mizuki fell down in a daze. His face was bloodied and he was disoriented. Naruto remained in that stance, waiting for Iruka to interfere. Mizuki was like one of the people who hated Naruto because of Kyuubi. He'd be damned if he let Mizuki hurt him or Iruka. Naruto stopped hopping and stared at Mizuki. He cautiously walked over to him, making sure to step back every few feet. When Naruto was sure Mizuki had calmed down he walked over and dropped to his knees. His hand began glowing green and he began healing Mizuki's face. He inched his hands away every few seconds, still cautious that Mizuki would attack.  
He finished healing Mizuki's wounds and he quickly rushed back and away from him. Naruto turned to see Iruka staring at him. He bowed his head.  
"Gomennasai." he whispered. "I got scared. Okaasan told me to always fight back to make sure he wouldn't have tried to hurt you if you had interfered. Gomen." Iruka shook out of his stupor and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked up.  
"No, it's Okay. Mizuki went too far when he pulled out that kunai. You did very good. And it was nice of you to heal him. Where did you learn medical jutsu?" "I learned it from Okaasan. She wanted to make sure that if anything happened and she wasn't around and the hospital wouldn't take me I could heal myself, so I won't be a burden to the team or the mission. She learned it because otousan would always hurt himself." Iruka patted Naruto on his head.  
"Well Naruto, you landed eighteen hits. Not even I could do that in five minutes. That was impressive, but what was that taijutsu?"  
"It's called kick boxing. It comes from the west. Okaasan taught it to me."  
"Well Konoha has a taijutsu master, I'm pretty sure he'd love to learn it."  
"I'll see Iruka-sensei. I have to tell my mom first." Iruka nodded and went over to Mizuki. He was still in a daze so Iruka helped him inside to the nurses office.  
When Iruka had left Naruto notice everyone staring at him. He gulped and shivered. A boy with his hair spiked up into a pony tail stepped up. Behind him was a bigger boy eating chips, and a boy with a large coat with a high collar.  
"You're pretty good." The first one commented. The second one mumbled in agreement while the third nodded. Naruto flushed but smiled.  
"Arigato. What are your names?"  
"I'm Nara Shikamaru, the big one is Akamichi Choji and that's Aburame Shino. He doesn't talk too much."  
"The Nara are a clan of shadow users, the Akamichi specialize in taijutsu where they expand the size of their body and the Aburame are Konohagakure's bug users, known to have been rivals to the Kamizuri clan of Iwagakure." Shikamaru nodded.  
"Where'd you get your information?"  
"From ji-ji. Hokage-jiji let my mom make copies of some of the archives of the village. Okaasan knows a lot of languages so even if someone got her copies they wouldn't understand the language it was written in."  
"The Hokage let's you call him old man?"  
"Yeah, he was like a grandfather to me before okaasan came and adopted me."  
"You an orphan?"  
"Yeah... say what's with the brunette girl? She's not a fangirl is she?" Naruto pointed to the girl who was fiddling with her fingers.  
"Oh, Hinata. Yeah she's not a fangirl, she's pretty cool even though she's shy. You two would get along great."  
"You really think so?"  
"Sure, why not..."  
"Hey, new kid!" Naruto turned to see the brunette "pretty" boy walking over to him.  
"Fight me." he told him. Naruto tilted his head to the side.  
"Why would I do that?" he asked. The pink haired girl from before spoke up.  
"You baka! You should be honored that someone as great as Sasuke-kun wants to fight you!" Naruto narrowed his eyes.  
"If he's so great than why is he still in the academy. For someone as great as they say you are you would've passed already. Besides, why would I be honored. I don't care who he is, I won't fight you." The girls gasped while the boy seemed to seethed in anger.  
"Dobe!" Naruto could tell that comment was directed at him so he turned his head. "Don't you know who I am. I'm from the Uchiha clan!"  
"Yeah, the Uchiha clan are the greatest!" yelled the girl.  
"If the Uchiha clan is so great than why is there only one left? If it's so great they wouldn't have all died, now would they?" They gasped. The other boys chuckled at Naruto's response.  
"Dobe!" The Uchiha raised his fist and attempted to hit Naruto. Naruto shuffled on his feet and dodged the punch. The boy stumbled on his feet and fell onto the floor. The boys around them laughed. Naruto looked up at the doorway Iruka had went through. The door opened and Iruka stepped out. Naruto waved at him and he waved back. Naruto was swept off his feet by the Uchiha and the boy crawled onto Naruto. He held his collar and started hitting him. The girls all screamed, cheering him on while the boys cheered Naruto on. Naruto rested his arms to his side and let the boy punch him. Iruka quickly ran over and pulled the boy off of Naruto.  
"Sasuke, that's enough." He shoved Sasuke and went over to Naruto. He helped pick him up. He took out a handkerchief and wiped some of the sweat and blood off of Naruto's face.  
"Are you Okay Naruto?" he asked. The boy was quickly growing on him.  
"Hai Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied. Iruka turned to the boy, Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, you don't attack your classmates! I should keep you from taking the exam because of this, but I don't have time for this. Now all of you," he turned to everyone and pointed to a few logs lined up in a row. "Get to the posts. We're starting the weapons test."

* * *

Naruto bounced on his heels, bored. The weapons test took a lot longer than the taijutsu one. He sighed as he waited for his name to be called.  
"Uzumaki Naruto." He walked over to the posts with a slight bounce in his steps.  
"Naruto do you have any shuriken?" Iruka asked. Naruto shook his head.  
"Iie, but I do have senbon." Iruka had been looking at the clipboard when he had heard Naruto. He quickly lifted his head up and stared at Naruto.  
"Nante?"  
"You know how to use senbon?"  
"Hai." he answered shyly. Iruka slowly nodded.  
"Well, it is acceptable, but it'll only earn you extra points. You're still going to have to use shuriken." Naruto nodded his head and received a few shuriken from Iruka. He waited for Iruka to let him start.  
"Okay Naruto, whenever you're ready just try to hit the targets." Naruto nodded and began throwing his shuriken. He placed five in one had and five in the other. He flicked both wrists and sent the shuriken forward. He waited to see what happened. Only seven shuriken had landed on a target, but by the looks of the dumby Naruto had made a successful kill. He nodded to himself, a way to remind him that he still needed to work on his aim. Iruka nodded and let Naruto use his senbon. Naruto smiled and took out six senbon needles. He quickly threw the senbon, enhancing them with chakra. He waited to see what Iruka thought.  
"Good Naruto. Because of the senbon, you boosted your score up to a perfect ten." Naruto smiled brightly.  
"Arigato Iruka-sensei."

* * *

Naruto sat on the swings outside the academy. He had passed the graduation exams and became a genin. He had surprised Iruka by not only demonstrating his ability to use Kage Bushin No Jutsu but Doton: Doryuheki as well. Iruka was using the time after graduation to go over everyone's test grades.  
Naruto waited for his mother to come pick him up. He watched as one parent after another came to pick their child up. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was all by himself. He frowned. He knew what it was like to be alone. He slid off the swing and walked over to Sasuke.  
"Hey, Sasuke." Sasuke turned around and scowled at him. He thought it was a fangirl but his scowl deepened when he realized it was just Naruto.  
"What do you want, Dobe." Naruto frowned at the insult but ignored it.  
"I noticed you were alone. If you want, my mom could walk you home or you could come over to my house and have dinner. Mom's making a big meal because I graduated. You can join if you want."  
"I don't need your pity."  
"Who said I was pitying you, teme." Sasuke's eyes widened at the insult.  
"Look, I was alone for the first four years of my life. I know what it's like to go home to an empty space and see other kids with their parents when all you want are your own to do the same. I'm just trying to get you to loosen up, alright. If I was pitying you I wouldn't have bothered talking to you." Naruto glared and walked over to Shikamaru.  
"Hey, Shikamaru..." he called. Shikamaru turned and noticed Naruto.  
"Naruto..."  
"You and your dad wanna come over to my house for dinner? Okaasan said I could invite anyone." Shikamaru looked over to his dad, Shikaku. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Sure, what time?"  
"How 'bout now? It'll take mom a while to get cooking. We could play something."  
"I don't know if it's a good idea to go right now Shikamaru." Shikaku commented.  
"Okaasan has gallons of sake."  
"I'm in." Shikaku said quickly. Naruto's lips twitched up into a smile. Shikaku called over four other people. It was Choji and his dad, and that blond girl Ino with her dad.  
"Shikaku, nice to see ya again." Ino's dad spoke.  
"Hey Inoichi, Chouza, this here's Naruto. He says his mom's inviting some of his friends over. You guys wanna go. Kid says his mom's got a whole lot of sake."  
"Does she now?"  
"Yeah. Okaasan said it's mostly for otousan since he's an alcohalic like obaasan."  
"Will there be a lot of food? Akamichi have big apitites."  
"Okaasan should be able to make enough. She wants you over now so she can know just how much food she's gonna have to make."  
"Sounds like a plan. I'm in." Inoichi said.  
"Count me in as well." Chouza spoke up. Naruto smiled at them. Naruto looked over and saw Hinata with a man he believed to be her ather. He walked over to him.  
"Sumimasen," The man turned to look down at Naruto. He bowed his head like his mother showed him and spoke up.  
"Konnichiwa, Hyuuga-sama. I was wondering if you had time to spare to have dinner at my home. My mother is making dinner and she allowed me to invite anyone I wanted to. I was hopeing to use this chance to get to know your daughter more so we may become friends. Yamanaka-sama, Nara-sama, and Akamichi-sama have decided to participate and I was hopeing you would join as well." Hiashi looked shocked at the boy's politeness while Hinata shyly looked at him. Hiashi shook his head.  
"I'm sorry but I do not have time"  
"That is fine. I understand. You are a clan head so it is quite often that you are busy. However I hope to have dinner with you and your daughter whenever you have time to spare. My mother would be honored to have you join." Hiashi nodded his head in appreciation.  
"Naruto-chan!" A voice called. Naruto looked to his right to see his mother walking towards him.  
"Okaasan!" he ran over to her and hugged her leg. She giggled and ruffled his hair. He grunted at the gesture but smile. Naruto grabbed her hand and led her over to Shikamaru and the others.  
"Okaasan this is Yamanaka Inoichi and his daughter Ino, Nara Shikaku and his son Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chouza with his son Choji"  
"Konnichiwa," she greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Will you and your children be joining us for dinner?" she asked. They nodded thier heads and she smiled.  
"Great! Well then, let's get going now so that I have enough time to cook everything."


End file.
